


(Un)tamed pet

by ladylannister95 (Cirilla9)



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Chains, Collars, Fucked Up, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slavery, What Have I Done, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set into "Underworld: Rise of the Lycans". Viktor decides to show his slave his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)tamed pet

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously where is all the dirty Viktor/Lucian porn? This movie just asks for it.

He was there. Bound to the rack, hanging lifelessly in his chains, bloodied by the punishment. A lonely figure in the courtyard basked into the moonlight. Viktor walked soundlessly to him. The slave didn’t lift his head, didn’t stir, didn’t show in any way that he had heard the vampire approaching. Viktor raised his bent head up by the chin.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

Black hair spilled back, exposing the face. Viktor didn’t like the look in Lucian’s eyes. There was pain but there was also anger and a hint of rebellion. Not a trace of repentance.

Viktor sighed. “I see that you haven’t.” He let go of lycan’s chin and his head fell down on the hairy chest again.

The vampire lord clasped his hands behind his back and surrounded the beaten dog.

“You disobeyed me, took off your collar. This must never happen again. Without submission to me you’d be no better than the wild beasts from the woods, the mere animals driven by the lust of blood. I thought that you understand that by now. Apparently I was wrong.”

The voice was coming somewhere from behind Lucian’s left shoulder. It was calm and soothing as one would use to address the anxious pet. The unfairness of the accusations, the injustice of it all struck Lucian like another whip lash.

“I did it to save your daughter,” he growled.

The daughter who also opposed me, thought Viktor bitterly though he wasn’t about to say that to his slave. “For that I am grateful. This is the reason I’ve showed you mercy and didn’t kill you on the spot for your disobedience of the direct order.”

He reached out with his hand and touched his pet’s shoulder. The lycan shuddered.

“You are a dangerous creature.” Viktor resumed his earlier thread, stroking at the already healing skin of the whipped back. “You must wore chains, you must be tamed. Your wildness must be suppressed so you wouldn’t turn into a mindless savage like the wolves from behind those walls. This is why you need my guidance. If you’re conscientious enough, one day you may became someone. Maybe even a Death Dealer. I had- I have great hopes for you.” His hand traveled lower, down the patterns of the fresh scars, still oozing blood in the places where metal shards teared lycan’s flesh.

Lucian listened to Viktor’s words in silence. There was a small part of him that wanted to yield to it like he’d always done for so many years. However the rest of him boiled up in rage and more and more obstinacy rose in him with each vampire’s word. He didn’t voice his objections anymore for he knew from experience that it’d only anger his master further, bringing more severe punishment.

The hands on his back were oddly comforting, cold against his burning skin. They weren’t as delicate as Sonja’s but softer than any of his fellows.

Once he would welcome Viktor’s touch without a question. Was it pain or pleasure, it had always been a gift from his master. It had helped to calm him, it tamed him into a civilized creature. It kept him from turning into a mindless beast, it quenched his aggression. He had believed it all once.              

But then there came Sonja. She changed everything. He wasn’t tempered with her. Her delicate touch aroused wildness in him, desires and lust. But his anger was never turned against her. She made him a furious animal but he would die protecting her rather than allow any hurt come upon her.

“But first of all you have to remember you’re a slave,” said Viktor as his hand unlaced the lycan’s loincloth. The cloth slid to the ground. “Your loyalty, your soul, your body –“ the other hand tumbled with his own robes, freeing his penis “it all belongs to me.”

The vampire grabbed lycan’s hips and drove into him in one thrust. Lucian bared his teeth, stifling a cry. Viktor’s shoves were fast and cruel, punishing. His breath cooled lycan’s hot neck above the leather collar. Lucian tried to stay silent but he couldn’t help whimpers escaping his throat at particularly vicious stabs.

His eyes darted unwillingly to Sonja’s window. He didn’t know if he hoped or feared she would be there. She wasn’t and he decided it was for the better. The pain of the whipping was easier to bear with her silent support but he didn’t want her to witness him now, humiliated.  

He grunted at the peculiarly deep thrust but then it was over. Viktor withdrew from him and he slumped in his chains, feeling a wetness on the inside of his thighs.

The vampire restored his clothing and came in front of the lycan again. He touched his cheek, petting the smooth skin above the stubble. Looked into his pained eyes. In his own, there were last traces of blue. Lycan panted hard like a dog. Viktor leaned close to his ear and whispered:

“You have to know your place, slave.”

He left him naked except for the collar. Later, he’d order to put him into the dungeon. Lucian would have the time to consider his actions.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. Hot/bad? Too much ooc?


End file.
